minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Spawn Egg
Spawn Eggs are items only obtainable in Creative Mode or with commands, which allows a player to spawn a particular type of mob to which the egg type corresponds. It is possible to transfer a spawn egg to Survival Mode, from the creative mode. In addition, two spawn eggs for wolves are found in the tutorial world of the Console Edition. All spawn egg types are available in all versions of Minecraft if the mob of the said spawn egg has been implemented. The mobs who have spawn eggs that can only be obtained with commands are: the Ender Dragon, giant zombie, snow golem, iron golem, and the Wither. Spider jockeys cannot be directly spawned, but there is a very small chance that a spider spawn egg will spawn one. Zombie villagers can rarely be spawned from a zombie spawn egg, even though there is a separate zombie villager spawn egg. Skeleton spawn eggs have an 80% chance of spawning a wither skeleton when used in the Nether. If a spawn egg is named via an anvil, the name of the spawn egg will be transferred onto the spawned mobs and will be displayed in a similar manner to that of a name tag. In versions before 1.5, mobs could not be named. Spawn eggs' appearance is that of a blank egg covered in spots. The color of the spots varies, based on the type of mob which that particular egg will spawn. Unlike other objects, when a spawn egg is placed into a dispenser and then activated, it will spawn the mob which is inside the egg. A spawn egg's ID is 383 and can be obtained using the /give command. However, this will only give a player a white egg with white spots, which cannot actually be used, unless a player specifies the data tag. In the PC edition, spawn eggs can be obtained in creative mode by middle-clicking a mob, while in the console editions, they can be obtained from the creative mode interface. List of Spawn Eggs Trivia *Whenever a passive adult mob is right-clicked while holding a spawn egg of the same animal type, it will produce a baby version for any mob that has one, excluding squids and bats. *In Minecraft 1.4.4, whenever a baby version of a villager is spawned, it would always produce a farmer villager child. This was later fixed. *Baby wolves will spawn sitting if spawned using spawn eggs by default. This can cause a glitch to where the pups move while sitting if a player exits and re-enters the game. *As of 1.5 a player can rename eggs, and when killed by that Mob, the game would say "Player was Killed by of Mob" (E.g. Notch was killed by Herobrine). *In 1.6.1, a discoverable coded feature was added: If a mob's spawn egg is renamed with an anvil to "Dinnerbone" or "Grumm", the spawned mob will be flipped upside-down. Any upside-down mobs will have right-side-up effects on them (e.g. a zombie named "Dinnerbone" while burning will be upside down, but the fire on it will be right-side-up). *If a player uses a skeleton spawn egg in the Nether, it has an 80% chance of spawning as a wither skeleton; however, these mobs can't be spawned in the Overworld without commands, until the current update which added multiple spawn eggs of mobs that didn't have spawn eggs. *Naming a sheep to spawn egg "jeb_" will cause the sheep's wool to be rainbow-colored as of 1.7. *Donkey and mule spawn eggs are available in the console editions of Minecraft as an exclusive feature. *Villagers can't trade with players who are holding any kind of spawn egg (This may be a glitch in the game). Category:Creative only Category:Items Category:Mobs